Staples
by z-janina
Summary: Lee learns of a hidden talent of Kara's.


**Title: **Staples  
**Author:** z-janina  
**Spoilers:** N/A

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters of the wonderful world of Battlestar Galactica. I am merely playing.

**A/N:** We all have hidden talents...

**************************

"Ouch!"

That was the second time that Lee Adama had yelped out in pain in the last 5 minutes. _What could he possibly be doing out there?_ Kara thinks to herself. After 30 seconds of attempting to regain her concentration of the well worn paperback she is trying to read, curiosity eventually gets the best of her. She lowers her book to her lap and pokes her head out of her rack.

"Frak...Owe!" Lee has his back to her, facing his locker. He appears to be looking down at his front. He's struggling with something. _And what exactly is that clicking noise she keeps hearing?_

Not long ago, he had come bursting into the bunk room all in a huff about some big-wig meeting he was never told about. Kara can tell that he is now rather late for that exact meeting based on how frazzled he currently is.

With a smirk on her face, Kara calls out to him. "Heya flyboy! Having some difficulty there?"

Lee's shoulders immediately stiffen and he jerks around quickly to face her. He wears an exasperated look on his face. He mustn't have realized Kara was still in her rack. Confused by his reaction at first, Kara surveys the scene in front of her.

Besides the now beat red look on Lee's face, the first thing Kara notices is his crotch. Visible for all the fleet to see are his oh-so-sexy military issue briefs; in a cheerful Battlestar grey. Seems Lee's zipper has chosen this inopportune time to tear itself free from the seam in his dress pants.

Kara can't hold back the boisterous laugh that emerges as she looks at her best friend.

"What the hell happened to you? Some hot date couldn't wait to get you out of your pants?" Lee is far too easy to tease. She smiles even wider when she sees him blush a deeper shade of red at her taunting words.

"Ha, ha. You're _SO_ funny Kara." He turns his back to Kara once again, looking through his locker for something. It's after he's turned around that she realizes he's got some item in his right hand. She looks a little closer and realization strikes her. Her Starbuck laugh erupts again – it's a stapler.

"So were you planning on using staples for all your tailoring work these days?" Lee turns to face her and Kara's eyes rake his body up and down, inspecting his handiwork. It's obvious that he's trying to repair the torn zipper using only staples. No wonder he's been yelping. Anything pointy and sharp that close to something so...delicate...is bound to hurt.

Lee sighs deeply and shrugs his shoulders. "What else am I supposed to use Kara? Who would have thought that a simple needle and thread would become such a valuable asset after the worlds ended. I don't exactly carry around my sewing kit with me everywhere I go, you know."

He's about to try round 2 of stapler vs. Lee's groin when Kara jumps down from her rack and immediately takes the tool away from him, tossing it into her locker. "Hey!" He protests. "What the hell am I supposed to do now?"

She's rooting around the top shelf as Lee looks on helplessly. Emerging with a little silver tin, Kara turns to face him with a devilish look on her face. "Pants. Off. Now." She barks. Lee's a little dumbfounded when he responds, "Umm, excuse me?"

"Lee, do you want my help or not?" With this question, Kara opens the tiny box to reveal her own personal sewing kit. "Oh...ok, sure." Realization striking Lee, he removes his boots and then his pants. Slowly. The whole time his eyes haven't left Kara. She's trying her best not to enjoy this.

She's pulled out a tiny needle and nearly the exact matching colour of thread needed for his dress pants. Lee watches intently as Kara carefully threads the needle. All ready to fix the problem, Kara takes a seat on Lee's bunk behind her. Still speechless, Lee hands her his pants and sits down next to her, watching her delicate fingers work.

"I had no idea you knew how to sew."

"I'm sure that I have many hidden talents that you don't know about."

Without looking up from the task at hand Kara's eyes glance over at him. She can see that he's honestly quite surprised at this small revelation of herself, as well as something else in his expression. His pupils have darkened slightly and his breathing is deeper. If Kara didn't know better she would think that he looks rather turned on. _Could Lee Adama actually find her domestic side sexy? _Kara mentally files that thought away for another time.

With one last pull of the needle through the material her work is done. She hands Lee back his trousers and smiles.

"There you go. As good as new."

"Wow! Thanks so much Kara." He quickly stands up and starts stepping into his newly repaired uniform. As he goes to do up the zipper, Kara can see that she's missed one small spot that is still quite noticeable.

"Hold still. I missed a spot." Needle and thread still in hand, Kara kneels down in front of Lee with her head centred to his groin.

Lee swallows a big gulp and just looks down at her. He's still got that look on his face. Kara smiles to herself amused at the control she has over this man.

"Just...one...more...stitch." She's looking around for her scissors but can't seem to locate them. No matter. She takes the end of the thread and places it in her mouth to break it. Her face is so close to Lee now her nose is actually touching him on the inside of his left thigh. He takes a big breath in, his eyes never leaving Kara.

Still on her knees Kara looks up. "There, all done." Lee clears his throat hastily and moves to sit back onto his bunk. He's lacing up his boots again.

"Thanks Kara. You just saved me from probably the most embarrassing day of my life." She can see how much he means it.

"Anytime." She's back on her feet now and is tidying up her small tools. Placing them back into the safety and security of the little silver box.

Lee is now fully dressed again and moving towards the hatch when he stops suddenly and turns to face her. He smiles wide. "Maybe some other time you can show me some more of your...hidden talents?" His words are loving and hopeful, not the taunting tone one might expect from such a statement.

"Maybe." She winks. "But next time, let's keep the office supplies out if it."

*******************************

The end.


End file.
